Babysitter
by trillion42
Summary: Reincarnation. Merlin's waited thousands of years for Arthur to return, and he finally finds him. One problem though...Arthur is four years old! To protect his king and be by his side, he becomes Arthur's full time babysitter. Merthur (in a non-pedo way) and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Thousands of years he waited. _Thousands of years._ And when he finally finds Arthur _after thousands of years_, he finds him as a _child_. Merlin knew destiny, or fate, or whatever higher being it was hated him.

Still, he had found Arthur. He was just four years old.

And this time around, he would _not _lose his king. He would protect him this time. And he had an idea how.

It _wasn't _stalking. It was _research_. Merlin watched the Pendragon family for a while, seeing that just like in Camelot, Arthur's mother was dead and his father still had that tough love for him. So, while Merlin stal – researched them, he realized that Uther had put out an ad for a full-time babysitter.

And that was how Merlin ended up being interrogated by his king's father.

"So," said Uther. "You've watched children before?"

Merlin nodded. "Plenty."

That was partly true. He had worked in an orphanage for a while after WWII, and had knowledge of how to handle children, but he knew this one-on-one would be different.

"Well, your background is good, your schooling is even better, and you look responsible enough." Uther looked him over again. "Now, the only thing that needs to be decided is if my son likes you."

Merlin nodded and stood. Uther led him into the backyard, where a blonde child was playing with a kitten.

"Arthur," Uther called, almost as if he was bored. "I have someone I want you to meet."

The little boy left the kitten alone for a moment while looking up, but rolled his eyes and ignored his father.

"Arthur! Get over here right now!"

Arthur ignored him.

Merlin smiled. "How about I talk to him?"

Uther glanced at his son. "Alright. I'll be inside if anything happens." He walked off.

Merlin turned back to Arthur. The little boy dangled a piece of string in front of his kitten, giggling as it bat at it with its paw. The warlock strode over.

"Hi, Arthur." Merlin knelt down on his level.

The little boy looked up briefly. "Who are you?"

Merlin smiled in what he hoped was an inviting way. "My name is Merlin."

"Are you going to try to be my new babysitter? 'Cause I don't need one. I'm a big-boy."

"Of course I'm not going to be your babysitter!" Merlin put on a surprised look. "I was hoping to be your friend." That time in the orphanage had paid off.

Arthur looked up sharply, but there was sadness in his voice. "I don't have friends."

Merlin felt his heart move a little at that. He knew in Camelot Arthur never had many friends.

"How about I'll be your first?"

The little boy considered that for a while. "Maybe."

Merlin smiled again. "So, what's your kitten's name?"

"Emrys."

The warlock' eyes widened. "What?"

"I named him Emrys. I made it up." Arthur looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Don't you like it?"

Merlin realized that he was seeking for approval. "Emrys is a fine name. I think it suits him, too."

Arthur's face brightened up and he handed Merlin another piece of string that he produced out of his pocket. Emrys pounced around after the strands of yarn for a while, before he got bored and decided to curl up on Arthur's lap.

Merlin checked his watch. "Holy Shi –" he was about to curse, but realized Arthur was staring up him curiously. He coughed. "Umm, it's really late. I think I should go now."

Arthur pouted. "You'll come back, right?"

Merlin smiled. "Of course."

With that promise, they walked back through the house. Uther and Arthur saw Merlin off.

"He's weird," Arthur said to his father as Merlin's car pulled out of their driveway. "But there's just something about him..."

Uther raised his eyebrows. "But do you like him?"

Arthur smiled. "A lot."

Weeks passed, and, as it seemed, Merlin made a damn good babysitter. The warlock didn't really find it any different from when he was Arthur's manservant, except there was no castle and Arthur was a small child.

Arthur on the other hand, was enjoying having Merlin around. The warlock would listen to his stories, no matter if they were made up or not, and he would always engage in a friendly banter. Sometimes, the four year old had the vague sense of déjà vu when this happened, but then he focused on his next witty comment he would throw at Merlin. And the best part about Merlin was, Arthur thought, was that Merlin was _his_. All his other babysitters had their own families or friends, and usually didn't want to spend extra time with the blonde child. But when he requested (not _begged_) that Merlin stay an hour more, he would. When he asked Merlin who his best friend was, the babysitter always said it was Arthur. So, of course, Arthur saw Merlin as _his. _

"Who's he?" giggled Dwaine, a boy in Arthur's pre-school class. Even though Arthur claimed not have friends, he suddenly made some after Merlin turned up in his life. The blonde turned and saw Merlin waiting for him outside the school building. He glared at the other boy.

"That's Merlin."

Dwaine giggled again and turned to his friend Percy. "He's pretty!"

Arthur scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The other boy kept giggling. "I think he's cute!"

Arthur shook his head in disgust and stormed over to his babysitter, putting his arms up. Merlin took the hint and picked him up.

"How was your day?" Merlin shifted him so Arthur was rested against his hip.

"Hmmm," the little boy answered as he sent Dwaine a glare that said _mine mine mine mine. _Dwaine smirked in response.

"Arthur, are you alright?"

He turned to Merlin. "I don't like Dwaine."

The warlock knew this was probably a result of a small squabble between the two, but, nonetheless, pushed for further information. "Oh? How come?"

Arthur shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter around the warlock's neck. "Because."

Merlin started to walk, as they did most days to get home. "What happened?"

Arthur hid his face in Merlin's neck and his voice was muffled. "Don't wanna talk 'bout it."

"Arthur?"

The little boy looked up. "He called you cute."

Merlin stopped. "Oh?"

"I don't want him calling you cute."

"Why? Because I'm ugly?" the warlock joked.

Arthur shook his head. "No, because it makes me angry and makes my heart feel weird. I don't want you to leave me for him or anyone else."

Merlin laughed. "Don't worry. There's only one guy for me." He poked Arthur on the nose.

The little boy beamed and he rested his head back on the warlock's shoulder. "And there's only one guy for me too!"

* * *

**A/N: Cute? Creepy? Amazing? Weird? Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur smiled when he saw his babysitter's face as he woke up. "Merlin!"

Merlin smiled back. "Morning, Arthur."

The little boy jumped up and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I had a dream about you last night!"

"Really?" Merlin picked him up and carried him into the kitchen, where Arthur's breakfast was already set out.

"Yeah!" Arthur was placed into a chair, and Merlin sat next to him. "In it, we were the same age and I had to wear heavy clothes. You were wearing a jacket…and a neck-thingy." The four year old suddenly frowned. "I was upset. I was thinking that maybe if you wore heavy clothes like me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Merlin remained neutral. "I got hurt in your dream? What about you?"

Arthur screwed up his face. "I was fine…just really sad and angry. You were hurt really badly. I had to carry you." He looked up at the warlock. "You kept telling me to leave you behind."

Merlin smiled tenderly. "It's just a dream, Arthur."

The four year old shook his head. "It seemed real."

Merlin tickled him under the chin, making the little boy giggle. "Don't worry about it."

Arthur gave him one last look and started on his cereal. When he was finished, Merlin rinsed the bowl out in the sink and placed it in the dishwasher. Arthur stayed by his side the whole time, trying to distract him by making funny faces. The warlock looked down at him and ruffled his hair.

He got Arthur ready after that, and then carried him out the door.

"Did you go to school, Merlin?"

Merlin thought about the question. "Many times."

Arthur cocked his head. "How many times?"

Merlin shook his head, eyes a little misty as memories flowed back. "A lot. I taught, too."

"What did you teach?"

Merlin smiled. "You know; a little of this, a little of that."

Arthur snorted. "You're funny, Merlin."

The warlock then turned to him, mischief laid in his voice. "And you're funny looking."

The little boy pouted, and then smirked evilly. "At least I'm not an idiot!"

"But you're a tiny prat!"

"I'm not tiny! I'm the tallest in my class! And you're a clotpole!"

Merlin poked him on the nose. "That's my word!"

Arthur put on a confused look. "No it's not. I made it up."

It was the warlock's turn to be surprised. "Really? Are you sure?"

The blonde pondered this for a while. "Actually…I think someone called me that before. I don't remember who..." He shook his head and poked Merlin back. "But you're still a clotpole!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and the banter continued all the way to Arthur's school. Per usual, Arthur didn't want to go in the building.

"Arthur – you – have – to – let – go!" Merlin panted, but the child just clung tighter to his neck.

"But I'll miss you!"

"You see me after school," the warlock reassured. "We'll have fun then."

"But I want to have fun now!"

"You can have fun with your friends!"

"But I want to have fun with _you_!"

Arthur _finally _let go, and Merlin walked him to his classroom. The teacher greeted them warmly enough, and then Merlin left a moody four year old there.

"Arthur!" Dwaine called from the sitting carpet where Percy and another two boys, Elliot and Leon were. The blonde stomped over.

"What's got you angry?" Percy asked.

He shook his head and stared at the floor.

"He just wants to stay with Merlin all day!" chimed Dwaine.

Elliot put on a puzzled expression. "Why?"

"Because he loooooves him!" Dwaine sing-sang.

Arthur just kept glaring at the floor.

* * *

Arthur didn't think the day would ever end, but when it did, and he saw Merlin waiting for him in his usual spot, he thought his legs wouldn't move fast enough. He charged at the warlock, who picked him up under the arms and spun him around once.

"Merlin!" Arthur beamed up at him as he was gently placed down. "I drew you a picture today!"

Merlin looked surprised, but happy. "Oh, really?"

Arthur smiled brightly and pulled out a piece of paper from his _Iron Man _backpack. "Look! It's me and you!"

Merlin looked it over. For a four year old, it was pretty good – you could actually tell the shapes on the page were people. And Arthur had gotten details right, such as Merlin having black hair, but one thing was off.

"Why are my eyes yellow?"

Arthur looked at the picture for a moment. "They're gold. I think you would look nice with gold eyes. Do you like it?"

Merlin smiled. "I love it."

Arthur beamed up at him again, especially when the warlock said it would go in a place of honor at his house. Unlike most full-time babysitters, Merlin still lived at his own place.

"Can we watch a movie when we get home?" Arthur asked as they began the trek home. This time, they held hands instead of Merlin carrying him.

"Of course. Which one?"

"_The Lion King_!"

Merlin chuckled. "Did I even need to ask?"

Arthur was obsessed with _The Lion King_, and knew every lyric to all the songs. He liked to act out scenes from it, usually ones where Simba showed how brave or noble he was. Nothing much had changed from his Camelot days, Merlin thought.

Arthur babbled on this or that the whole way home, Merlin at least half paying attention. When he stopped, though, the warlock looked down.

"Arthur?"

The little boy looked up at him. "Merlin, can you do magic?"

The warlock choked on his own breath. "What makes you say that?"

Arthur blinked. "I just…I 'membered something. You were crying…and you said you were a sor – sor – sor – something and you had magic. Why were you crying?"

Merlin stopped breathing for a full second. He gulped. "I was sad."

"Do you have magic?"

Merlin closed his eyes. "What do you think?"

Arthur squeezed his hand. "I think you do. You're special."

Merlin opened his eyes. "Thank you."

Arthur squeezed his hand again. "You look sad now."

Merlin smiled. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that, Merlin picked Arthur up, perhaps holding him a bit tighter than usual, and continued on the way home.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, the plot bunnies were screaming at me to post the second chapter all the day. So, what'cha think? Terrible? Good? Fluffy? Pedo-ish in any way?**

**Oh, and Arthur's not the only one that's been reincarnated...you've probably guessed already but:**

**Dwaine: Gwaine**

**Percy: Percival**

**Elliot: Elyan **

**Leon: Leon**

**Gwen and Lancelot are coming soon. And Morgana and Mordred. Maybe even Gauis.**

**Oh, and thank you to all the people that reviewed! You made my day! Smiley faces for you! :D**

**Okay, well, may the magics be ever in your favor! **


	3. Chapter 3

It was the second Monday in May when Arthur trudged out of school, hanging his head, while the other children ran up to their mothers and handed them cards that they made in class that day. It was mother's day. And Arthur had no mother.

The four year old was quiet on the way home, Merlin noted. They entered the house without a word, too.

"Do you have a mommy, Merlin?"

The warlock gulped as he sat down with Arthur on his lap. It had been a while since he'd thought of Hunith. "I did…"

Arthur turned and looked at him. "What happened?"

"She's – she's gone now." Merlin blinked and a tear slipped out of his eye. Thousands of years after her death and he still grieved for his mother.

"Just like my mommy," Arthur said quietly as he wiped Merlin's tear away. "What do mommies do?"

Merlin wrapped his arms tight around the four year old, who, in turn, hugged the warlock back. "Mommies love you with all their heart. They care for you in a way that nobody else can. When you disappoint them, they never stop loving you – even if they act like they don't."

Merlin was really crying a bit by then, remembering his mother. Arthur looked up at him and put a small hand on his face. "Can I be your mommy?"

Merlin smiled a watery smile. "What?"

Arthur wiped away his tears. "You said mommies love you and care for you. You said they never stop loving you. Can I be your mommy? I'll love you forever."

Merlin nodded, crying, but smiling. "Yes. And I'll be your mommy."

"You'll love me forever?"

"Forever."

Arthur's face turned serious and he held out his little finger. "Pinky promise?"

Merlin smiled again and held out his finger. "Pinky promise."

The little boy smiled as he snuggled into Merlin's embrace, closing his eyes.

* * *

Merlin was really getting to know a lot of parents at the school. They all were pleasant people, and all treated him as an equal, unlike some who thought he was inferior because he was "hired help." What he didn't know, was that everyone adored him for the way he treated their children. Arthur had his friends over all the time, so naturally, Merlin was watching them. Not only did the warlock play with them, though, he spurred them on with their pretend. He never raised his voice, even when frustrated, and always gave each child a hug when they saw him. So, yes, he was adored by the parents and the _kids. _

And that was why Dwaine's mother, Elena, and Elliot's mother, Gwen, were talking about him on a warm, humid, Tuesday night.

"The way he treats the kids! I've never seen someone so nice! And he talks to them as equals, none of that patronizing garbage," Elena said, as she always spoke what was on her mind.

Gwen glanced out the window, watching as all the boys tackled a laughing Merlin. "My Elliot loves him! All he can talk about when he gets home from a play date is Merlin. 'Merlin let us do this. Merlin showed us the coolest trick.' He adores him!"

"I've talked to Mary and Fran, too." Mary and Fran were Leon's and Percy's mothers. "They say their boys love him too. But I wonder something about him, though…How old is he? The poor boy doesn't seem a day over eighteen. And doesn't he have friends or family? I heard from Uther that he lives alone."

Gwen glanced out the window again, watching as her son and Dwaine pretended to be knights recusing Merlin from the "evil dragon" (Arthur), who wanted the "beautiful princess Merlin" for himself.

"I don't know," she said at last. "Should we ask him?"

Elena shook her head, but then changed it to a nod. "I think I would be pretty awkward, but then again, when have I ever cared about that?"

Gwen smiled at her friend and watched as Merlin showed the boys a magic trick, involving holding a literal light in his hands. Dwaine tried to touch it, and it disappeared, only returning when Merlin said a certain word. They came in a while later.

"That was awesome, Merlin!" they heard a young boy's voice say, while others agreed very loudly in the background. They walked into the kitchen, smiling and flustered looking.

"Mommy!'' Elliot and Dwaine cried as they charged at the women. Arthur clung to Merlin with an odd look, and whispered something along the lines of "I have the best mommy, though."

Merlin checked his watch and his eyes popped. "Sorry, everyone, but Arthur and I have to go. Thanks for having us, Gwen."

Arthur pouted, but also stomped down to Elliot's room to get his coat. All the adults were left standing there.

"You're really good with them, Merlin," Elena said, smiling.

"Thank you. I used to watch loads of kids before Arthur."

Gwen and Elena looked at each other, wondering how a person that looked fresh out of high school accomplished this without dropping out (they knew he hadn't. They asked him one time, but he said that he'd been to college).

"Merlin, we were wondering, just out of curiosity, how old you were?" Gwen asked sweetly.

Merlin's face took on a strange look. "I'm…" he faltered.

"You don't know?"

He shook his head rather bashfully. "Sorry."

"And we were also wondering…" Gwen started again.

"We were wondering if you had any family. You look eighteen or nineteen; shouldn't you still be living at home?"

Merlin grimaced and closed his eyes. "I did have a family, lots of friends, too…but they're gone now. All of them. Dead." He opened his eyes.

Gwen and Elena gasped. "I'm – I'm sorry," one of the started frantically. "We didn't know-"

"It's alright," Merlin said with a sad smile. "It happened years ago…too many in fact. Besides, I've got Arthur."

They couldn't respond as the little boys walked back in, Arthur immediately jumping up into his babysitter's arms. He pouted.

"Don't wanna leave. Can't we play more?"

Merlin laughed. "Maybe tomorrow, if Mrs. DuLac doesn't get sick of us. But right now, we have to go home."

"But-"

"There will be Jell-O involved."

Arthur shut up immediately as Elliot and Dwaine gave their mothers looks that said _can we have Jell-O, too?_ The women smiled.

"Well, bye, ladies, and bye, boys," Merlin said as he ruffled both Dwaine's and Elliot's hair. They walked him and Arthur to the front door before turning to each other with horrified looks.

"All his family and friends? Dead?" Elena whispered, so the chatting little boys couldn't hear.

Gwen nodded, a lump rising in her throat. "The poor boy – he must have been young when it happened. But you would never know it! He's always smiling, always laughing."

"Ah," said Elena, who had read something like this in a book of quotes and wise words. "But the people with the brightest smiles have cried the most tears."

* * *

"What'cha doing?" Arthur asked as Merlin boiled water on the stove.

"I promised you Jell-O, didn't I?"

Arthur smiled and put up his arms, the universal sign that a child wants to be picked up. Merlin complied and handed him the packet of powder.

"Pour this in for me?"

Arthur ripped off the top and dumped it in, liking how he actually managed not to spill the powder everywhere.

"It's red!"

"Yep," said Merlin, poking him on the nose, which had become a thing with them. "I know it's someone's favorite color!"

The little boy broke into peals of laughter as Merlin began tickling him everywhere. The warlock had to stop, though, so he could run the Jell-O mixture in the fridge. Arthur was waiting for him when he turned around, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Merlin narrowed his eyes and acted "suspicious" and turned around again. He saw with the help of the glass window, that Arthur was making faces at him. He flashed around, picking Arthur up and tickling him again as punishment.

"I love you, Merlin. Will you stay forever?" the little boy asked as he calmed down.

Merlin smiled. "As long as you want me here."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. Think of it as you will.**

**So, this time around Gwen's married to Lancelot and Elyan is her son, not her brother. Just putting that out there!**

**And thanks guys for reveiwing, favoriting, and following! Seriously, you dudes just rock! I hope all of you get dragons or unicorns or a hot warlock boyfriend (if you want that last one...)**


	4. Chapter 4

Uther generally wasn't a jealous man. He never saw the need for himself to be envious, seeing as he had more than most could afford. But there was one thing he desperately wanted.

He knew he wasn't the world's best father, always pushing Arthur off on to someone else, not really giving him a second glance most days – but he at least deserved _some_ respect from the child he had fathered. But Arthur ignored him when he called, wouldn't talk to him without being spoken to first, and all did all sorts of other things that drove Uther mad. One thing in particular, though, bothered him. Arthur always did have a look of pure adoration and devotion on his face, but it was never directed at him. It was directed at Merlin.

Now, as I said before, Uther was usually not a jealous man, but when he saw his son's face light up when the babysitter walked in the room, he couldn't help when his heart twisted in envy.

* * *

"…And today I learned how to spell my name! It was pretty easy, 'cept Miss Cooper said that I was holding my pencil wrong. Dwaine told me I write like a girl, but I told him he was a…" Arthur ranted on and on about his day, Merlin listening with a small amused smile, which suddenly turned to a look of shock.

"You called Dwaine a _what_?! What idiot taught you that word?!"

"You did."

Merlin blushed and picked Arthur up. "Okay, that's our little secret. But don't call people that, Arthur. It's not nice."

The little boy pouted. "But I wanna be like you."

Merlin laughed. "You can be like me, just don't talk like me."

Arthur pondered that for a moment. "Okay!" He put his head down on Merlin's shoulder, humming a little like most children do subconsciously.

"Merlin?" said Arthur, suddenly popping up. "What does 'destiny' mean?"

The warlock's face turned shocked for a second again, then back into a mask of contentment. "Destiny means something like your future. Something you can't escape."

"Mordred's destiny was fulfilled." Arthur suddenly didn't sound like a four year old anymore. His eyes were a million miles away. "Ours wasn't."

"Oh?" Merlin choked out.

"Albion was never-" Arthur stopped mid-sentence. He blinked. "Merlin?"

"Arthur?"

"Merlin, I feel weird." Arthur's big blue eyes were back to normal and quickly were filling with tears. "Merlin, what just happened? Why does it hurt?"

"You don't remember what just happened?"

The little boy shook his head, tears rising with panic at feeling pain. "Merlin, it hurts!"

"Where?"

Arthur screwed his eyes shut and pointed. Right to the area where Mordred had stabbed him in his last life. "Hurts!"

"Okay," said Merlin, trying to keep a calm composer. "Just stay calm, we'll be home soon."

Arthur's breathing picked up. "It hurts!"

"I know," the warlock said, rubbing small circles into the four year old's back. "I know. You'll feel better soon. Try to go to sleep if you can."

Arthur nodded and lolled his head onto the warlock's shoulder. He grimaced with his eyes closed, but his breathing did relax after a while. He was asleep when they entered the house.

"Merlin," Arthur mumbled as the warlock in question placed him down on the couch and went searching for a children's Advil. He found one in the bathroom.

"Open up," he whispered as he pushed the pill in Arthur's mouth. The asleep child groaned and cracked open an eyelid. He then complied with Merlin's wish and swallowed.

"Merlin," Arthur croaked out. "Can you stay here with me?"

Merlin really hadn't planned on leaving Arthur alone, but nonetheless, nodded and pulled the child onto his lap.

"Can I do anything for you?" he asked.

Arthur sighed and snuggled in closer. "No…just…please…just hold me?"

Merlin bit his lip, remembering the last time someone had said those words to him. The last time _Arthur _said those words to him. "I will," the warlock whispered back. "Forever."

* * *

The next day, Arthur was fine and had nearly forgotten about the pain he felt in the day previous. And he was excited, too. A new boy was visiting their class to see if he liked the school. If he did, Arthur would have a new friend.

But that still didn't mean that he wanted to let go of Merlin when he was dropped off.

"Can you come with me?" he pleaded. Merlin smiled in return.

"I've done my time," the warlock said, making school sound like prison. "It's your turn now."

Arthur pouted. "But _Mer_lin-"

A light laughed cut him off. They both turned to see a woman standing there with a small child peeking out from behind her legs. Merlin smiled at her.

"Don't want to go in, you say?" she asked Arthur. "Same with my Freddy. He's too shy."

"Freddy" as it appeared, was staring at Arthur with fascination. With a nudge from the warlock, Arthur let go of Merlin's legs and walked over to the other boy, who shied away a bit.

"Hi," he said. "My name's Arthur."

"F-Freddy."

"Do you want to see the classroom with me? I can show you it."

Freddy nodded and took Arthur's outstretched hand. The two looked back at their respectable guardians' and waved goodbye before heading in the building.

"Tell him thanks, for me, will you?" the woman asked, watching Arthur and her son appreciatively. She turned to Merlin. "I'm Morgan."

Merlin smiled. Morgan; Morgana. "I'm Merlin."

She nodded in the direction in which the boys had headed. "So…is that one yours? I'm not saying you're too young – hell, look at me, I'm nineteen! – but you just seem like-"

"No, Arthur's not mine," Merlin said with a smile. "I just watch him."

She nodded. "Ah, I see. A babysitter? Breaking that sexist view of how only women can take care of children?"

The warlock shrugged and scratched the back of his head with a slight smile. "I guess."

She smiled back at him. "Merlin, are you single?"

"Currently. Why?"

"Would you like to get some coffee with me?"

"Love to."

* * *

That after noon, Arthur had been pouting and scowling a lot, so either he had an upset stomach or something was bothering him. When Merlin questioned him, though, he got a shake of the head in return and silence. It wasn't until the time before Merlin was supposed to leave did he pop a question.

"Merlin, will you be mine?" Arthur asked, half-embarrassed. Merlin turned.

"Will I be yours?" Merlin smiled. "Do you want me to be yours?"

Arthur nodded sincerely. "I want you to be mine and no one else's!"

Merlin poked him on the nose, which, for some reason didn't make the little boy giggle as it usually did. "Arthur? Are you alright?"

Arthur looked at the ground. "I saw you talking to Freddy's mommy. You looked happy."

"She's my new friend," Merlin said to him, almost reassuringly.

The four year old shook his head. "You looked _really _happy. Why can't make you happy like that?"

Merlin smiled. "You do make me happy like that."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do." Merlin poked him on the nose again, receiving an expected giggle in return.

"So will you be mine?"

"Where did you even hear that phrase?"

Arthur blushed. "Dwaine kept asking a girl in class that he liked that. I thought if I…"

"Yes, I'll be yours," Merlin smiled, erasing the four year old's apprehension.

"Great, so you won't talk to that bitch anymore?"

"_Arthur_! What did I tell you about repeating bad words?!"

* * *

**A/N: Blaaaaah, sorry if this is crappy at all; most of it was written late at night. **

**Okay, so enter Morgana (Morgan). I think she's going to be good instead of evil. **

**And "Freddy" is Mordred. Let me explain the logic behind this. Mor****_dred. Fred. _****Mor****_fred_****. Fred. ****_Freddy._**** Yep, I came up with that.**

**And thank you to all the reviewers! You people are seriously too nice! I read one review and I feel like butter melting on the inside while I go, "damn these internet people are nice!" So, thanks, and I hope you all get dragons.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur scowled as he watched _his _Merlin talk to Freddy's mommy. School had ended for the day, and instead of going straight home, Merlin decided to chat. Arthur didn't like it.

Freddy giggled next to him. "I think my mommy likes Merlin."

Arthur rounded on his new friend. "Merlin's _mine_!"

Freddy frowned. "He's a person. You can't own a person."

"But Merlin's mine," the blonde little boy insisted. "He told me he was."

"Whatever." Freddy rolled his eyes then walked off to his mother. Morgan grinned as picked up her son, and then the little boy whispered something in her ear, making her eyes go wide. With an apologetic smile sent at the warlock, she kissed his cheek, and headed towards the parking lot. Merlin beamed after her.

Arthur, however, felt like throwing a tantrum. Freddy's mommy had kissed _his _Merlin! And Merlin didn't seem bothered by it at all!

"Hey, Arthur!" Merlin said rather happily as he reached down for the little boy's hand. The child pulled away. The warlock's grin faded. "What's wrong?"

Arthur shook his head and stared at the ground.

The same process happened throughout the week. Merlin would talk for, like, a _bajillion years _(as Arthur thought) to Freddy's mommy, and then she would kiss his cheek when she and Freddy had to leave.

And if that wasn't enough, Elliot's daddy had started picking Elliot up from school. Merlin would talk to him for a bajillion years, too, and Arthur didn't like how his babysitter would laugh with Elliot's daddy. _Arthur _wanted to be the only one that made Merlin laugh.

"Is something bothering you?"

The little boy said nothing, but his lip quivered, indicating that he wanted to cry. Merlin knelt down to his level and put both hands on his shoulders.

"You know, you can tell me anything."

Arthur bit his lip and shook his head.

"You _can't_? Why not?"

Arthur's eyes welled up with tears. "Because you don't love me."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Arthur? Why would you think that?"

The little boy furiously wiped his eyes and tried stepping out of Merlin's grip. "Because you don't!"

"Arth-"

"No! You said that I was the only guy for you! You said that you would love me forever and be my mommy! You said you would be mine! But you're not! You didn't! _I hate you!_" Arthur ducked his head and started crying hysterically.

Merlin put a hand under the little boy's chin. "Arthur, look at me." No answer. "Arthur, please, I do love you. Please look up at me."

The little boy gasped for air and gulped. He looked up. All he saw was affection, mixed with a little concern and guilt on his babysitter's face. He gulped again.

Merlin smiled understandingly. "Arthur, never doubt that I love you, alright? Because I do. You're still the only guy for me, I'll always love you and be your mommy, and I'll be yours forever. Now, tell me why you're upset."

Arthur swallowed. "I – I – Are you in love with Freddy's mommy?"

Merlin smiled again. "No, I'm not. She's my friends; that's all."

"Then – then why does she kiss you?"

Merlin chuckled. "Some people do that. I'm not sure why."

Arthur took a breath. "What about Elliot's daddy?"

"You mean Lance? What about him?"

"Why do you laugh with him so much? Don't I make you laugh?"

Merlin brought him into a hug. "You make me laugh. A lot, actually. You just don't notice."

Arthur's big blue eyes stared up at the warlock. "Really?"

"Really. Now, let's get you cleaned up." Merlin was referring to the fact that Arthur had some snot dripping out of his nose. He picked him up and held him tight. "And, Arthur, if you ever feel like this again, please tell me. I don't like seeing you upset."

Arthur nodded and buried his face in Merlin's neck. "Merlin, I don't hate you."

"I know."

"I love you." Arthur breathed out a breath. "And I'm sorry."

Merlin studied his face for a moment. "I love you too." He pressed a small kiss to the child's forehead. "And I'm sorry, as well."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were much closer after that, and everyone could see it. It was just the looks they would throw each other, the way Arthur would never let go of Merlin, the way Merlin would softly murmur to Arthur. That was how you could tell. They now needed each other – there was no Merlin without Arthur and vice versa. And everyone was happy for them.

Except Uther. A little jealous fire still burned in his heart.

He couldn't understand how easily his son talked to the _hired help_ and didn't even spare his own _father _a second glance. He didn't understand why Merlin got all the affectionate looks, and why Arthur always called out for his babysitter when he had a nightmare. He _couldn't _understand why he heard his son quietly tell Merlin that he loved him while Uther was lucky to get two words out of the child. What did Merlin have that Uther didn't? What did Merlin do that was different?

That was why Uther decided that Merlin needed some time off.

"Yes, sir, but are you sure? I know it's summer break for Arthur, but are you sure you don't need me for this week?"

Uther nodded. He had taken this week off from work. "I think I am capable of looking after my own son."

Merlin blushed. "I wasn't saying you weren't just-"

Uther silenced him with a raise of his hand. "Arthur will be fine. You can go home now."

Merlin looked a little reluctant but left. Uther watched him go out.

So it began. A week alone with Arthur. How hard could it be?

* * *

"You're not Merlin," were the first things out of Arthur's mouth when Uther woke him up. His father frowned. He had been hoping for a better reaction.

"Merlin's not going to be here all week," Uther informed him very business-like. He expected the child to shrug it off, but Arthur did the complete opposite of that.

"What? Where is he?!" The little boy looked around the room, as if expecting his babysitter to jump out from his closet.

"I gave Merlin the week off." Uther tried to remain calm, but his four year old son's antics were stressing him out.

"No! I want Merlin!"

"Arthur! Be quiet! Merlin will not be coming this we-"

"NO! I want my Merlin!" Arthur screamed. "I want _my _Merlin and you're not him!"

Uther gritted his teeth together and stormed out. He was never good with small children.

* * *

By Wednesday, the Pendragon home was a complete nightmare. Arthur wouldn't talk to Uther. The little boy woke up in the night, screaming Merlin's name. Arthur wouldn't even let his father _touch_ him. And Uther was at wit's end.

Nothing he did made the child talk. Until…

"I want my Merlin," Arthur whispered for the first time in days. Uther turned, and was surprised to find tears streaming down his son's face. "I want my Merlin. I miss my Merlin."

Uther sighed and knelt down to his level, glad to find his child didn't flinch away. "You'll see Merlin at the end of this week," he said softly.

Arthur sniffed. "But I miss my Merlin. I bet he misses me too."

"Arthur," Uther said softly. His son had to find out the truth some time. "Merlin doesn't miss you. It may seem like he will, but truthfully, he has his own life, his own friends and family. His life doesn't revolve around you."

Arthur gulped. "But mine does. My life re-re-vo-lala – whatevers around him. I love him. And he loves me."

Uther sighed, knowing this would probably break his son's heart. "Merlin doesn't love you, Arthur."

The little boy glared and hugged his arms to his chest. "He does love me. He's told me. It's more than you've ever done."

"Arthur –"

It was too late, though, because the little boy had run off.

* * *

**A/N: Too much? I don't know...**

**Well, here's the chapter!**

**Oh, yeah, ummm Elliot's "daddy" is Lancelot a.k.a. Lance. I always thought there was some jealousy between him and Arthur over Merlin in the show. (Like Arthur's all like "Merlin's MINE! MY PRECIOUS!" and Lancelot is all "troll-face!" Sorry, that's just how my head works. I'm a bit insane.)**

**Ummm, this might seem weird that I'm mentioning this...but I'm American (you've probably guessed). Sorry, I'm just using a lot of American dialect and it's a British TV show... (like "mommy" instead of "mummy" and stuff like that). Yeah. So, sorry!**

**Oh, and thank you to all the lovely reviewers! You make me smile! Magic cookies to you! ^.^**

**Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin missed Arthur. His smiles, his laugh, his little four year old face. Sure, it was only for a week, but every day seemed like a year. He had forgotten what it was like to be loved, but Arthur suddenly reminded him, with his small-child charm and affectionate nature. He knew Arthur loved him too, but he just wasn't sure in which way. Queen Guinevere's last words to him suddenly bubbled to the surface of his mind.

_"He loved you, you know," the old and dying queen whispered to the warlock. After the battle of Camalnn, Merlin hadn't returned to Camelot, except to be there when his friends died. He'd done it for all of them so far, and now it was sweet Guinevere's turn. _

_"What?" he asked, thinking it to be the rambling of a dying woman. She smiled at him, still looking beautiful in her old age._

_ "Arthur; he loved you. Not in the brotherly way. He really loved you. I was just a cover-up for his real feelings, as he was for me. I still love Lancelot. But, Arthur, he loved you. He thought you might reject him, or that his feelings would push you into the arms of another. Merlin, he loved you and would rather have you as his friend than lose you. Merlin, he loved you," Gwen said, her last words rasped out. Merlin shook his head at the words, not wanting to believe them. Arthur had loved him? That only made his loss more unbearable._

_ "Gwen, thank you for your kind words." He hadn't realized he had started crying. "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

_ She smiled. "Hold an old friend's hand as she dies?"_

_ Merlin compiled, crying the night away as his last friend passed away. _

In current day, the warlock sighed, feeling depressed.

A sharp knock, coming from his front door, brought him out of his thoughts. Forcing himself up, he trudged to his front hall, to the door and creaked it open a bit.

In an instant, though, he flung it open and brought the soaking wet child into his arms.

"M-M-Merlin!" Arthur said through chattering teeth. His eyes looked red, as if he'd been crying, but there was a huge smile on his face. "I m-m-missed you!"

Merlin hugged him tighter, trying to convert some body heat, and also buried his face in the blonde's wet hair. "I missed you, too."

As Arthur shivered and tried burying himself further in the warlock's embrace, he explained himself. "I m-missed you s-s-so much! I knowed that daddy wouldn't take me to see you, so I came all by myself!" He seemed proud of his accomplishment, so Merlin decided not to berate him just yet for running away.

They stayed on the door-step for a few minutes, locked in an embrace, Arthur gripping the warlock's shirt in a way that said _I love you_ while Merlin stroked the child's hair in an _I love you, too_.

The little boy shivered again and Merlin realized he wouldn't get any warmer in his drenched clothes. He carried Arthur inside and placed him on the couch. Leaving him there for a moment, he ran to his closet and pulled out a gray sweat shirt that Arthur could wear as a very long shirt.

He walked in the room and changed the four year old, who looked quite adorable in the over-sized article of clothing.

"I'm a bird!" Arthur flapped the over-sized sleeves, his "wings," around to prove his point.

Merlin smiled at him and sat down, pulling Arthur on his lap. The child snuggled close.

"How'd you get here, Arthur?"

The little boy looked up. "I walked."

"How did you know where I live?"

Arthur smiled and pointed to his chest. "Felt warm in here when I walked one way, so I walked that way and here I am!"

A warm feeling led him here…that was magic. It must be.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, shattering the warlock's thoughts. Merlin looked down at him and smiled. "Merlin, you love me right? 'Cause I love you, but daddy kept saying you don't love me."

Merlin brushed some blonde hair out of Arthur's eyes before responding. "Of course I love you. I always will."

That answer seemed to please Arthur, as he hummed a bit and snuggled down into Merlin's arms. The warlock rocked him back and forth for a bit, before coming to the conclusion that Arthur may be asleep. Without warning, however, Arthur looked up with big blue eyes and popped a question, scaring an unsuspecting Merlin.

"Can you tell me a story?" Arthur asked again as the warlock's heartbeat went back to normal. If a small child hasn't _really _surprised you like that, you don't know fear.

Merlin nodded and scanned his mind. He had lots of stories. But one stuck out. "How about the story of The Prat and The Idiot?"

Arthur cocked his head. "Never heard of it."

Merlin smiled. "Excellent."

Arthur cuddled himself closer to the warlock, getting comfy for the story. Merlin took a breath and began.

"Once upon a time…"

"That's how every story starts," the little boy interrupted, but then turned red. "Ooooh, sorry, Merlin. It's just that every story _does_ start like that."

The warlock shook his head fondly. "Alright. I've got another idea." He started again. "In a land of myth and time of magic…"

* * *

Throughout the whole story, Arthur's eyes were wide as coins. He paid rapid attention, and every once in a while, he would interject something.

"Why didn't The Idiot just tell The Prat about his magic?"

"That's stupid; The Prat should be able to marry whoever he wants."

"The Prat did _that_ to The Idiot?! He's a meanie!"

It went on and on, but Merlin smiled through the whole thing. Arthur seemed to be remembering his past life, as at one point, _Arthur _started telling the story.

"And The Idiot held out his arms and tried to hug The Prat, but The Prat was a prat and he said he didn't want a hug. Really, though, The Prat wanted to hug The Idiot and hold him all night long. He wanted to protect The Idiot, he wanted to _kiss _The Idiot, but he didn't…" Arthur babbled on. Merlin felt his insides melt at this point. He remember his and the original Arthur's "almost hug." He had felt a bit hurt when that initially happened, but this coming from Arthur's mouth made him blush.

"…And then The Idiot jumped in the ghosty-monster's way, stopping The Prat," Arthur said a little later in story. Merlin knew these "ghosty-monsters" to be the Dorocha. He still cringed at the thought of those creatures. "The Prat thought he had lost His Idiot."

The little boy continued on for a while and by the end of the story, Arthur always referred to The Idiot as His Idiot, as in the Prat's Idiot. That made Merlin's heart swell like nothing else had ever done before.

But also as the story neared the end, the warlock found himself staring at the four year old more and more, as if confirming he was real.

"..And then as The Prat died, I told His Idiot 'thank you.' Those were my last words. But what I really meant was 'I love you…'" the four year old trailed off, his eyes looking around but not seeing. In a flash, however, Arthur's big blue orbs were back on Merlin, focused but confused.

"Merlin?" he asked, unsure. He touched the warlock face with one sweat shirt sleeve covered hand to confirm he was real.

"I'm here," Merlin said, gulping back his tears. He never really got over Arthur's death, and it just being retold made the memories come back.

"Merlin…?" Arthur asked again.

"Yes?"

"I love you," the little boy said as his eyes rolled back in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. Can anyone tell me if this chapter was any good? I wrote most of it in car...(long story there).**

**Oh, and don't worry, Arthur's not dead (if you thought he was for some odd reason.) He just fell asleep.**

**Oh, and thank all you people that have reviewed, fav-ed, and followed! I hope all of you get magical penguins! :D**

**Until the next chapter...**

**(Update: I apparently reposted chapter five instead of this one first. I'm sorry. *face palms* I'm kinda stupid. Thank you to greenteafacemask for pointing that out. *face palms again* I'm an idiot...)**


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur woke up an hour later, confused and disoriented. The first question he asked was something along the lines of "where's my armor?" while the next was "Merlin, why did I just ask about armor?" The warlock didn't answer, but smiled in a way that the four year old found both comforting and annoying.

"_Mer_lin, seriously, what the hell is going on?" Arthur asked in a voice that didn't exactly sound like a young child's.

"Language, Arthur," Merlin softly chided. "You promised that you wouldn't repeat bad words."

The blonde blinked and blushed deeply, his voice sounding normal for a second. "Sorry, Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It's okay, you tiny prat. Now, are you ready to go home? I think your daddy will notice that you're gone."

The little boy shook his head fiercely and suddenly had the warlock's neck in a death hold. "No! Don't wanna go home! Stay with you!"

Merlin choked a bit, until Arthur loosened his grip, before speaking. "You have to go home. Your daddy probably misses you."

Arthur shook his head again. "No! He doesn't! I wanna stay with you!"

Merlin knew that if he kept Arthur it might be considered kidnapping, so, as much as he didn't want to, he needed to get the child home. "I know you don't want to, but you need to go home. And I want you to stay, but your poor daddy – imagine how he feels."

Arthur shook his head for a third time. "I don't care about daddy. I care about you."

"Then, will you go home for me? For me, will you put up with your daddy?"

Arthur glared at the ground with as much fury as a four year old could muster. "Alright." His look softened as he looked Merlin in the eyes. "For you."

Satisfied, the warlock stood Arthur up and began to change him from the over-sized gray sweat shirt to the child's now cold, but dry, clothes. He wrapped Arthur back up in the sweat shirt when he was done. Arthur held onto Merlin's hand as they then walked to the door, only to be swept up into the warlock's arms when they stepped into the outside environment.

"Merlin, did I really defeat that dragon?" the four year old asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. His voice was disbelieving, but casual, as if he didn't just mention an incredible feat he did in a past life.

Merlin's face turned a bit apologetic. "Errrmm, no. Sorry, but he was alive for a few years after that. He just flew away after I told him to."

Arthur banged his head into the warlock's shoulder, keeping his face hidden there. "Well, thank you for that. You just crushed my ego."

Merlin was pretty sure Arthur, the original, _his _Arthur, was coming through. That was why he was being so nonchalant about all of this. "Good," he replied a bit gruffly. "Your ginormous head needs some deflating."

"I'm not fat!" said the child, popping up.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Never said you were. You just have a big head."

The little boy pouted, but didn't respond, muttering about an "idiotic manservant," until his eyes widened and he looked like he was going to cry. "I didn't mean it!"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Didn't mean what?"

Arthur relaxed a little bit. "Good. You didn't hear what I said."

"What did you say?"

The little boy bit his lip and didn't meet the warlock's eye. "I said…I did mean, either! It just popped out!" He sighed. "Okay…I said…" He whispered the last words, so Merlin couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

Arthur bit his lip harder. "I called you…" He looked up. "I'm sorry!"

"Arthur?"

"I called you a servant. Just a stupid, useless servant."

Merlin stopped, a bit shocked, and gulped. "Oh?"

"I didn't mean it! You're not stupid, useless, or even a servant!" Arthur's four year old disposition made him start to cry. "I'm sorry!"

Merlin smiled, over his immediate shock and hurt. "Hey, it's okay. I say a lot of things I don't mean." He wiped away Arthur's tears.

The blonde looked up. "You're not mad? You don't hate me?"

Merlin hugged him tighter. "Nope; not mad and I could never hate you."

Arthur smiled. "Thanks Merlin…I-I am sorry. And I love you."

"I love you, too, Arthur. Now, we're almost to your house, let's go meet your daddy."

Arthur nodded and pressed his face into the warlock's shoulder, breathing easy and making slow circles in Merlin's shirt material with his small fingers. He began to hum a bit and soon found himself wishing that this moment would last forever. Of course, two weeks seemed like forever to a four year old, but Arthur wanted forever as in _actually forever_. He wanted to stay with Merlin forever.

Merlin closed his eyes, enjoying Arthur warmth and the cool breeze that was passing them by. He was reminded of the time when he visited America in the 1960's. A small child had walked up to him and given him a flower for no reason. Later he found out she was considered a "flower child," also known as a hippie, but was still touched by her action. He had felt warmth spread through his body when she had smiled at him. He felt that warmth now, while Arthur was curled around him.

"We're here," Merlin said, his voice not conveying how disappointed he was.

Arthur looked up and scowled. "Don't wanna go, but….." He smiled. "Only for you."

The warlock smiled back and strode forward, waiting after he rang the doorbell. There was a scuffling noise before a frantic Uther answered the door.

"I'm sorry, this isn't a good time. My son-" he stopped and narrowed his eyes.

Merlin tried handing Arthur over, but ending up putting the child on the ground. Arthur immediately hid behind his babysitter's legs.

"My son, apparently, has been with you," Uther said, dead serious with a calm sort of fury. "Now, why, would that be?"

Merlin wasn't sure how to answer, but Arthur suddenly spoke up. "I went to his house."

Uther seemingly calm composer turned to immediate rage – he was practically shaking with it. "Arthur, are you telling me – you ran away to be with _him_."

The four year old stared his father in the eye, not quivering even though Merlin saw that the child was going to. "Yes, daddy, I went to find him. And guess what? He _does_ love me."

The man's eyes widened and he rounded on the warlock. "Get out!"

"What?" Merlin gaped.

A fire blazed in Uther's eyes. "Get out of here. You're fired. I don't want you around my son anymore."

To say Merlin was in shock was an understatement. What had he done wrong? Vaguely, he was aware of himself nodding and turning, Arthur crying and reaching out to him in the background.

He thought he felt himself cross the street, his head down and eyes wide. He got fired. He was torn away from his king again. He almost didn't see the small gray object fly across the street in the way of a car. But he did.

"Arthur!" he called as the four year old rushed out to follow his babysitter. At his name being called, Arthur turned, and saw the huge black pick-up truck about ten feet in front of him.

Later, Merlin couldn't say what happened, but he knew he used magic. Only magic would have been able to slow down time so he could push Arthur out of the way, receiving the full brunt of the vehicle's bulk.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, well, look what we have here! A little bit of a cliffie to keep you interested! Haha! I've been wanting to hit Merlin with a car in this fic for a while (Wow...um, that came out wrong). You'll see what happens next soon enough.**

**Oh, yeah...sorry this is a bit late. It's been like, forever, since I last updated.**

**Okay, whale, thank you to all you guys, the bros (Pewdiepie reference!) for reviewing (you have no idea how much I blush while reading reviews). (No, seriously, my mom thinks that I'm texting/emailing my *non-existent* boyfriend or something. I blush and smile THAT much.)**

**(Oh, and, yes, I said "whale" earlier instead of "well.")**


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur knew what "dead" meant. It meant you never woke up.

He vaguely wondered if Merlin was dead, watching as the warlock's chest rose and fell with a steady beat. Merlin hadn't woken up yet, and it had been two weeks.

Frowning, he placed his small hand on his babysitter's chest, feeling the _thump thump thump _of his heart. Shaking his head, Arthur replaced his hand with his head.

Merlin was making sounds. Granted, the sounds weren't coming from his mouth, like talking, but from _inside _him. Sure the _thump thump thump _of heart was still there, but now, with his ear pressed against Merlin's chest, he could hear odd gurgling noises that were probably intestines moving and a rushing noise that was probably blood. And the breathing noise, was, well, breathing.

Arthur supposed Merlin was alive.

Slowly, he lifted his head up and stared at Merlin's pale face.

_"Not a dead man?" Merlin asked with a small smile. Arthur rolled his eyes, hiding his concern._

_ "You're not going to die, Merlin. Don't be such a coward."_

_ His manservant cocked his head, seeming genuinely curious. "If I do die, will you call me a hero?"_

_ Arthur nodded, trying not to look at Merlin's chest. The wound may have been covered, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. _

_ He pondered the question briefly. He could say yes; forgoing all titles and honor and his damn pride. He could say no; acting like the uncaring king._

_ Merlin didn't deserve the aloof attitude that was usually thrown at him, and Arthur knew it. He knew Merlin deserved better. Occasionally, he wondered if the servant secretly hated him, or worse; would prefer to be someone else's – to serve someone else. _

_ So, playing it safe; protecting his pride but showing that he cared for Merlin, he answered seriously, "Probably."_

Arthur shook his head at the memory. Memory. Was that what it was? He had a dream like it once.

It _felt _like a memory, though. But it didn't make sense. In this "memory" he had been the same age as Merlin, maybe a bit older. And why would he be so mean to Merlin? Alright, he wasn't exactly mean to Merlin in that "memory" but he hadn't let himself be as concerned as he should have been for the warlock. He hadn't even told Merlin to get better in the "memory!"

A sharp intake of breath from Merlin brought him out of his thoughts. He waited, hoping his babysitter would wake up.

No such luck came his way. He waited for, like, a _bajillion minutes _(little kid time) and Merlin did not wake. He felt his heart crush. Gently, he reached out his hand, taking Merlin's in his, carefully avoiding the bandages and IV needle.

"Arthur." At his name, the four year old turned his head, never letting go of his babysitter. It was his father. His eyes narrowed.

"Hello," he said curtly.

"Arthur, it's time to go home." Uther's eyes raked over his son's face, then to Merlin's. If Arthur didn't know better, he would've said his father looked _guilty. _

The little boy turned back to Merlin. "But what if he wakes up and I'm not here?"

"He'll be fine."

"But I'm the only one that loves him. He'll want me here."

"Arthur-"

"No!" the four year old whipped around, a fire burning in his eyes. "I do love him and he loves me, okay?!"

Uther sighed and nodded. "I know."

"No, you don't get it! Merlin does love – wait, what?" Arthur cocked his head to the side with an incredulous look on his face.

"I know how you two feel about each other." Uther walked towards his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. "And I'm sorry."

For what was probably the first time, Arthur looked at his father with something other than contempt. "You're sorry?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for firing Merlin, I'm sorry for keeping you two apart," his father said with remorse in his voice. "And I'm sorry Merlin got hurt."

A small smile split across the four year old's face. "Thank you."

"Ready to go home?"

Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin one last time. "Let me say goodbye first."

Uther nodded and back out of the room, leaving his son and babysitter alone.

"Alright, Merlin, just get better, 'kay?" The little boy sighed and squeezed the warlock's hand. "You promised to stay forever, so I'm counting on you." He leaned forward and pressed the best kiss a four year old could give to the warlock's cheek. "I love you."

He stood up then, trying not to jostle his own arm that was in a sling. In an afterthought, he added to his plea from earlier.

"Merlin, get better. That's an order. Good manservants are hard to come by."

Arthur then left, unsure of what he just said.

* * *

Merlin's foggy mind processed one thing; light. There was too much of it. In the corner of his mind, he wondered if he was dead. Then he remembered with some bitterness and relief that he couldn't die.

Suddenly, everything came into focus; the room, the machines, the blinding light. It took him a minute to realize he was in a hospital.

He accessed the damage to his body quickly. Leg in a cast, a few dark bruises visible on his arm, a pain with every breath; broken rib, maybe two, probably some scrapes on his face, and, well, he had been unconscious.

What the hell had happened?

His heart monitor suddenly went berserk as it came rushing back to him. Arthur, the car…

"Oh shit," he breathed out. "Arthur."

* * *

It was ten o'clock at night and Uther had just gotten Arthur to bed. Again. Originally, the little boy had been put down a seven thirty but had woken up with nightmares almost every hour.

The phone ringing made him jump before he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, . I am calling on the behalf on a Mr. Merlin Emrys. There's news on his condition."

Uther's heart sank at those words. Merlin was dead. Oh, hell, how was he going to tell Arthur?

"Mr. Pendragon, Merlin has woken up."

Uther sucked in a breath and nodded, even though the person on the other line couldn't see. "Yes?"

"He's in stable condition. If you would like to come and see him –" the woman couldn't finish her words as he slammed down the phone and ran to his son's room.

Nearly kicking down the door, he got to watch Arthur sleep for a moment before gently shaking him awake.

"Hmmm…? What, Merlin?" The little boy blinked blearily a few times before his face masked into a look of disappoint. He still wanted Merlin waking him up. Uther couldn't really care at this moment.

"Daddy? What's going on?"

Uther smiled. "Your Merlin has woken up."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, all of you are probably like "WTF?" right now. I'll explain EVERYTHING in the next chapter. **

**And, ummm...that really wasn't the reaction I thought I would get for the last chapter...I expected everyone to be like, "Oh shit, Merlin was run over by a car. Oh whale." Well, let's just say I got a lot of "NOOOOO MERLIN!'s" and "Please/YOU MUST update soon's" with some people like "I love this fic!," some emoji's, comments on the ending, a threat of plot-bunnies (don't worry, they've already attacked) and then "I HATE UTHER's" and a promo speech and a threat to eat someone (Hmm...now I wonder what people taste like...*looks at arm* om nom nom nom...) and someone called me amazing *blush* (TAKE THAT MOM!) and the there were a lot of comments of how I wanted to hit Merlin a car. (Should I feel flattered by all of this? 'Cause I am.) Anyways, I thought you guys would just shrug it all off.**

**Whale, hope the magics are in your favor. Until the next chapter...(beware of muffins)**

**(And, yes, my hatred of muffins might carry to this story.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Gratitude was some something Uther wasn't accustomed to feeling. Usually, having so much money and all, _he_ was the one being thanked for donating large sums to charities or schools.

But when he saw Merlin push his son out of the way, gratitude was the only thing he felt. Well, gratitude and a bit of a heart an attack. (Well, his son _had _been almost killed, after all, and it didn't help that Merlin was lying in a puddle of his own blood in the street.)

After everything had calmed down, he came to a conclusion; Merlin actually did love his son. Why else would he risk his life for him?

And how could you hate someone that tried to give their life for your child? Admittedly, Uther would always be a little envious of the way Arthur looked at Merlin, but now he saw that Merlin deserved those looks of adoration.

He also saw how devastated his son looked at the sight of his babysitter's limp body – hell, how devastated he looked when Uther fired him. If he separated them now, only terrible things would surly follow.

The only thing left unresolved was if Merlin was willing to forgive him.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, Arthur was getting impatient. First, he tried doing a weird thing with his fingers to keep him occupied, but soon found it hurt his still healing arm (he had broken it when Merlin had pushed him out of the way of the car). Next, he thought of things to say to Merlin – apologies, promises – when he ran out of ideas. And he defiantly was _not_ going to sleep, like his daddy suggested.

_Arthur sat at a small table, bottles of various potions adorning it. Every once in a while he would steal an apprehensive glance at the closed door of small antechamber off of the room. He hoped Gauis would finish up soon and tell him the condition of his manservant. _

Yet again, the four year old shook off another "memory." Since he wasn't quite sure what they were, he called them "memories." (With the quotation marks and all.)

"Merlin Emrys?" a nurse called out. Arthur immediately jumped and grabbed his father's hand, tugging him over. The nurse smiled at the sight and led them through the double doors.

Arthur was jittery the whole walk down. First of all, he was excited to finally see Merlin and actually _talk _with him. Next, he wanted to know if Merlin was okay and where he needed to be kissed better (Merlin did that to him once, when he tripped and scraped his knee). And finally, he wanted to apologize to his Merlin. It was kinda his fault that the warlock got hit by a car.

They stopped outside a room and the nurse's face turned a bit grim. She looked at Uther when she spoke. "I must warn you, he's…a little addled at the moment."

Uther frowned as Arthur pretended not to pay attention. "I was told he was stable."

Lines of worry creased her forehead. "He is. Mr. Emrys is just not completely lucid at the moment. We think the impact of the car may have caused temporary brain damage. He keeps babbling away in some gibberish, and occasionally mumbles something about destiny."

Arthur's head snapped up. "Can I see him?"

She looked at Uther, who nodded. "Alright sweetie," she said, opening the door. The little boy ran in.

_"Alætee mé áfeorse!"_ or "Let me go!" as Arthur heard, was what Merlin said as a doctor tried keeping him in the hospital bed.

"Mr. Emrys, please, calm down-"

Merlin, yet again, tried to get up, failing when his heavily casted leg prevented him from moving further. _"Íc behéfþ æt áfeorse-"_ he started, then his now-wide eyes landed on the four year old. He instantly relaxed. "Arthur."

The doctor whirled around to face the little boy. Before he could chastise him, however, Arthur rushed past and ran up to Merlin, who immediately reached out and pulled the four year old on to his lap, damning his protesting broken ribs.

_"ðu béo unswicenne, Merlin,"_ Arthur whispered when he felt tears drip into his hair. _"Bén ne wóp." _Translated, what Arthur said was "You're alright, Merlin. Please don't cry."

_"Íc cunnan" – _'I know' – _"Íc – Íc – caru be __ðu" – _'I was worried about you-'

"What?!" Arthur exclaimed, eyes flashing as he switched back to modern English. "Merlin!"

The warlock blinked a few times. _ "Ásce?" _'What?'

Arthur sighed, and sounded a bit like the Camelot version of himself. "Merlin, you can't worry about me when you're like this-" he gestured to all of the warlock. Suddenly tears rose in his eyes and he was back to four year old mode. "Merlin, never do that again!"

The warlock smiled. "Worried, were you?"

Arthur nodded and he buried his face in Merlin's hospital gown clothed chest. "Yes. I was really worried, Merlin. Thought you were dead."

Smiling, Merlin shook his head. "Nope. You're stuck with me."

When Arthur didn't reply, Merlin realized that he might be asleep, except the little boy suddenly popped up with tear glistened eyes, surprising the warlock like he did at Merlin's house before the accident. "I'm glad I'm stuck with you." Arthur swallowed and looked down. "Where does it hurt?"

"What?"

Arthur bit his lip and looked at his babysitter's face. He leaned forward and tried to press his lips to a scratch on Merlin's cheek, but stopped when the warlock hissed in pain. "Sorry!" he squeaked.

Merlin put a hand to his aching ribs. "It's alright. Just try not to touch my torso."

Arthur put his hand on top on Merlin, where it still lay on his ribs. "What's a torso?"

The naivetés of Arthur's question made Merlin smile. "A torso is almost like someone's middle. Our hands are currently on my 'torso'."

Arthur nodded and very seriously asked, "Does your middle hurt?"

"A bit, I guess. Why?"

Arthur bent down and pressed his lips lightly to Merlin's "torso." He pulled away with a smile. "Kissed it better!"

"That, you did," said Merlin, nodding his approval. "Feels better already."

Arthur beamed up at him and began kissing other places better, smiling each time when the warlock sighed in relief of pain.

Well, acted like he was relieved of pain. Truth be told, Arthur's "kissing it better" was actually jostling his ribs and pressing on places that caused _more _pain. But he was touched by the notion. This Arthur was very affection; more than the original. Maybe it had something to do with his age, but Merlin enjoyed it none-the-less.

"Merlin, why didn't you just heal yourself with magic?" Arthur asked when he was done.

When he heard Arthur say that, Merlin was a bit shocked, until he realized that he basically admitted to sorcery two months back. (Damn, Arthur had a good memory). He then realized that it was a pretty plausible question.

"Because your magic kisses made me better!" he exclaimed, poking the giggling and happy four year old on the nose. In reality, his reason for hiding his magic was the fact that people might notice if he had a broken leg on day and didn't the next. Besides, healing spells were never his forte.

"Then if I kiss you a lot, you'll never get hurt again?"

Merlin acted like he was thinking. "We'll just have to see."

Arthur smiled and began kissing him all over, with little kid kisses which usually were very sloppy, feather light, quick, and tight lipped. He tried not to hurt Merlin's ribs when he did so, but failed seeing how his kissing made the warlock laugh, then clutch his stinging side.

In the corner of the room, Uther watched, his face betraying no emotion. The only thing readable about him was his eyes, which showed happiness at his son's joy.

And, alright, maybe there _was_ a bit of jealousy in there too.

* * *

**A/N: Pfffft, who needs sleep? Sorry, guys but I've been up late trying to write this chapter for almost three day now. Yeah...SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!**

**Was this chapter too much? IDK...**

**Oh, and my new kitty (named Merlin!) wished to say hello:**

**?**

**He stepped on the question mark key.**

**And, some people asked why muffins are evil. Just because. I have a whole thingy about it on my profile, after all the shit about myself. You can check it out if you want.**

**Oh, and *blush, smile* Thanks for reviewing guys! I got some REALLY REALLY REEEEEEEEEALLY nice ones this time 'round. I squeed so hard my mom threated me with...*shudders* muffins, if I didn't shut up. So, thanky yous!**

**Well, until next time...(may the magics be ever in your favor!)**

**(and beware of muffins.)**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Something's been upsetting you, hasn't it?" Arthur asked indifferently. Merlin had been acting weird the past few days, with first stealing Arthur's food, to carrying around a woman's dress. Now the servant just seemed put out, maybe even a little depressed. _

_ "Maybe," said Merlin, not meeting his eyes._

_ He hated it when Merlin did this, locking him out, not letting him help. He did have a reason, though, Arthur supposed. Since when had the prince actually shown that he had cared about him?_

_ Arthur internally winced at that. He couldn't show that he cared for Merlin more than anyone else, he couldn't show the world that Merlin was his friend, he couldn't even speak to Merlin as an equal sometimes. _

_ It killed Arthur._

_ So, being the prat that Merlin always claimed him to be, Arthur ended their conversation by grabbing Merlin by the neck and messing up his hair. Not exactly what Arthur had wanted to do, with Merlin looking so sad, but it did succeed in making his friend smile._

Arthur shook himself out of another "memory." They were happening more often now for some strange reason. They didn't scare him, as most would think, they just annoyed him.

Merlin was the only one that knew he was having these "memories." The warlock acted as if they were as common as anything else and usually acted uninterested. But, through that, Arthur also saw something akin to hope in his babysitter's eyes when he rattled on about his latest chainmail and sword filled reminiscence.

A deep intake of breath brought Arthur out his thoughts. He turned his head and smiled at the sight of Merlin sleeping. His babysitter had his one leg, the one with a cast on it, outstretched across on side of the couch, whilst the other dangled to the floor, one of his arms with it. His head rested slightly sideways, somewhere between the seating cushion and the backrest. His lips were slightly parted and his breath came out easy, unlike when his broken ribs were still healing.

Glancing at the credits of the movie they had been watching, Arthur got up and stretched. He yawned widely, his little mouth making an 'o' shape. After blinking his cerulean eyes a few times, trying to get them to adjust to the darkness, he realized something.

He felt warm.

Not the "oh, I have a fever" type of warm, or the "it's hot in here" type. It was coming from inside him, like the feeling of love, except he _physically _felt it. It reminded him of Merlin.

He had felt this before, when he had ran away, cold and alone in the rain. He needed to find his Merlin, but he couldn't. He had begun to get frustrated, and as all frustrated children do, he had started to cry.

_He couldn't see much with the downpour. Vaguely, he thought he saw the outline of a man, but dismissed it when it disappeared. _

_ He was getting cold, so cold. He doubted even being wrapped in twelve blankets would help him now. _

_ As he started walking again, a new sense of hope rose in his chest. He wasn't sure why, but he was four and didn't question things. _

_ The next thing he noticed was the Warmth. It was inside him, bubbling up making him smile and think of good things, like Merlin. It however, evaporated when he walked down on street. _

_ Arthur pouted at the ground. He wanted that Warmth back. It reminded him of Merlin. Glowering, he tried thinking of it, trying to conjure it. Nothing happened. He stamped his foot indignantly, but the wet sidewalk was, well, wet. It made him slip and tumble backwards. _

_ After saying "ow" a couple of times and getting up, Arthur realized that he felt it again; he felt the Warmth. Eyes lighting up in comprehension, he took another step backwards, only to find that the Warmth intensified (though not uncomfortably). He took another step and another step._

_ The Warmth would disappear if he went off the way it seemed to be leading him in. Well, if it was in fact leading him somewhere. He thought it was._

_ Suddenly, in a burst the Warmth swept over him, all over him, and he felt as though someone was embracing him. Someone he loved._

_ And, like that, he found himself standing in front of Merlin's house._

This time, though, the Warmth wasn't as loving as it was the first time. Sure, it was welcoming and kind, but something was different…

While he thought about that, he absent mindedly started playing with Merlin's hair, a hobby that he loved to do even though it made the warlock a bit annoyed. 

_ The Warmth made him smile and think of good things, like Merlin. _

He wondered dully if that had anything do to with it.

"A'thur?"

Arthur looked down and saw his babysitter's eyes cracked open just a bit.

"Just go back to sleep, Merlin," he said as quietly as a four year old could as he ran his fingers through the warlock's raven locks. Merlin nodded, obviously not even fully awake, and shut his eyes. Arthur smiled at the sight and leant down, pressing a little kiss to his forehead.

The Warmth exploded. He felt it wrap around as it did just before he found Merlin's house. It embraced him tight; he could almost feel arms wrapping around him. It felt like Merlin hugging him.

And that's when it clicked. The Warmth was Merlin….

Then this other Warmth, the one that didn't feel loving, was somebody else!

Arthur wasn't sure if it made sense or not.

He chose not to ignore this Warmth. He took a few tentative steps, and it didn't disappear. He took a few more. It stayed the same.

He walked carefully around his house, following the Warmth. He only just glanced back at Merlin before he headed out the front door.

The Warmth led him down one street. Then another. Then another. Then another, then another, then around a corner, and into….a park?

Arthur was getting a little bit scared. This Warmth wasn't Merlin. What if it was one of those bad guys like he saw on TV?

All at once, he felt the Warmth explode. It was different than before; this Warmth didn't wrap him in love, but it felt like a friend flashing you a genuine smile, and a smile that was only meant for you. He liked it.

It began to die down as somebody walked up behind him.

"How small you are for such a great destiny," Arthur heard a voice say, as the Warmth left, making him jump.

He whirled around, coming face-to-waist with a man…no, boy, a tall boy.

"What?" he asked.

The boy smiled, showing his teeth, making him look almost reptilian like. It was unnerving. "I said how small you are for such a great destiny." He suddenly frowned and looked a bit distraught. "Or a past destiny, I suppose. Your destiny wasn't quite fulfilled…and it'd be kinda hard to do it today…."

He seemed to be talking to himself more than Arthur.

"Who are you?" asked the four year, forgetting everything Merlin and his father had taught him about strangers. He was a kid, maybe thirteen, he wouldn't hurt Arthur.

"My name is Greg." The boy smiled again. "But you can call me Kilgharrah."

* * *

**A/N: You're probably all like "WTF?" right now, aren't you? Hehehe...I'll explain later.**

**So, is the "Warmth" thing confusing? 'Cause it wasn't even meant to be in this story. I just randomly starting typing and it appeared. Really, I didn't plan it. I have no idea how it came into existence. I'm not sure if it even makes sense!**

**Well, right now, I'd just like to thank all those who have reviewed. *moment of silence* **

**THANK YOU! **

**Alright. That's all I got to say.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT. READ THIS IF YOU WANT A CERTAIN CHARACTER TO LIVE. **

**Alright, I might kill a character (I'm no saying who!) and I have a poll about it on my profile. Vote now, or I might just kill him. (And it's not a minor character either. It's a major one. And the only two major characters at the moment seem to be Arthur and Merlin...maybe Morgan/Morgana and Freddy and Arthur's friends and their mothers if you go back a few chapters...)**

**BUT SERIOUSLY, IF YOU WANT HIM TO LIVE, GO VOTE. **


	11. Chapter 11

After Arthur died, everything reminded Merlin of his king. Every day he would wake up thinking "c'mon, the prat's probably waiting for you…" before he realized that Arthur was gone. Once, he even started walking towards Arthur's chambers before he collapsed in a sobbing heap on the floor, screaming about clotpoles and destiny.

Guinevere had found him like that and tears had risen in her own eyes as she watched her friend. She had knelt down next to him, speaking slowly as if to a young child. He nodded dumbly to all that she said as she led him back to his own chambers where they both sat on the bed and clung to each other whilst thinking of their king.

Eventually, it was her that suggested that he leave Camelot. Not of cruelty, of course, but more for Merlin's sanity. He agreed readily and started packing right away.

After he said his goodbyes, he walked directly into Arthur's chambers, took one look around, and walked out without ever looking back.

And that was how he left Camelot.

It was ironic, Merlin had thought to himself then, that when he first came to Camelot he was walking alone with nothing. Now, he was leaving Camelot, alone, having lost everything.

_Merlin_.

The warlock rolled over, trying to ignore Kilgharrah calling him. It probably wasn't even that important.

_Merlin._

He shoved his face deeper into the couch cushion. Couldn't that bloody dragon leave him alone for once?

He already was sitting up, wide awake, when he realized what he just thought.

_Merlin. Merlin, hellooooo? Helloooooooo? Can you hear me? Testing, one, two, three…._

_ KILGHARRAH?! _Merlin screamed, shocked, in his mind.

_Hey man!_ The dragon thought back, and Merlin could almost imagine him smiling. _Yep, it's me._

Merlin sucked in a breath. _Kilgharrah, aren't you…you know…dead?_

Merlin heard a laugh in his head. _Not in this life, buddy. _

Merlin shook his head, confused and freaked out. _What?_

_You know, Merlin, not just Arthur and his knights got reincarnated. Technically, everyone gets reincarnated at some point in their existence. _

Immediately, Merlin thought what any other rational person would think: _What?!_

_ I'll explain later. Anyways, could you come to the park? I think I have something of yours. _

"What" seemed to be the only coherent thought the warlock could form, seeing as he responded with a stunned-stupid, _What? _

_Hmmm….I don't know. Are you missing something? _The dragon's voice was sarcastic. _Let me just ask this; where's Arthur?_

Merlin jumped up and yelled the little boy's name before sinking back down to the couch with a hiss as pain shot through his broken leg.

"Arthur?" he called out again, a bit panicked.

_Calm down. I have him with me. _

Merlin nodded, even though the dragon couldn't see, and grabbed his crutches before hobbling over to the door as quickly as he could.

_You're still at the park, right? _Merlin thought, trying to remember everything.

_ Nah, we're on the moon…Of course we're at the park! I can't drive yet and it's too far to walk anywhere else._

Merlin paused for a second before he continued walking towards the door, not minding to put on a jacket despite that it looked like it was going to rain. Arthur was out there, alone, with a cryptic dragon that may or may not be human in this life (Merlin wasn't sure. For all he knew, Kilgharrah could be a dog or something. Telepathy had nothing to do with whether or not you could talk verbally).

_How's Arthur doing?_ Merlin asked, hoping the little boy was alright.

_He's fine, don't worry. I know how to handle him, I have a baby brother. Relax._

A calm sort of silence fell between them, until Kilgharrah decided to break it.

_You know, Arthur's raaaaaather cute, _the dragon thought at him, drawling out the 'a' in rather. _You should see him now, he's trying to get on the swing-set and…_

A vision of Arthur trying to pull himself up on the swing filled the warlock's head. He smiled. Every time Arthur pulled himself up with his hands by the chains, he would slip and fall back onto his feet. With a disgruntled expression the four year old stomped his foot and tried again. Merlin smiled.

_That he is_, the warlock thought back as the vision faded away.

_He reminds me a bit of my baby brother…cuteness wise, I mean. Arthur's not a baby. _

Merlin frowned. _Arthur's still a baby._

_ Dude, have you looked at him recently? A one year old is a baby. He's four. He'll be going to kindergarten soon. _

Merlin said nothing in reply as he entered the park. Kilgharrah was right; Arthur would be going to kindergarten. Next thing you would know, Arthur would be graduating high school, driving a car, going to college…

Merlin bit his lip, trying not to think about his little Arthur growing up.

"Merlin!" a young voice called out. The warlock turned, only to have two arms wrap very tightly around him.

"Kilgharrah?" a winded Merlin wheezed out.

"Yep! Have ya missed me in the past thousand years?" Kilgharrah let go of him and handed him the crutch he had dropped.

Kilgharrah was young, fourteen, maybe thirteen, and his hair was a dark red color that almost looked brown. His eyes were a dark green and freckles were splattered here or there across his face.

"It's great to see you," he said with a smile that made him almost look like the dragon he once was.

Merlin looked him over again. "So, um, how did you - ?"

"Become human? Remember everything in Camelot?" Kilgharrah smiled. "Yeah, it's a long story. Let's just say my mom nearly put me on meds when I started to remember. Then one day – pop! Everything came flashing back. And as for being human, I really don't know."

Merlin nodded distractedly. "Where's Arthur?"

Kilgharrah inclined his head over to the slide. "Over there. Want me to get him?"

Merlin didn't get a chance to answer. When Arthur saw his babysitter, he ran over with his arms outstretched and a huge grin on his face. The warlock placed his crutches on the ground and knelt on his good leg. He hugged Arthur tight when the little boy finally reached him.

"Merlin! You're here! Did you follow the warm feeling too?" Arthur asked as his babysitter picked him up (while using one crutch as support). He nuzzled the warlock's neck as Merlin shot a puzzled look at Kilgharrah.

"It was me reaching out to him with my magic," the once-dragon explained. "I led him to your house one time by having my magic pave the way. He felt the warm feeling because the magic was _inside _him and showing him the way."

"You have magic?" Merlin asked a bit dumbfounded.

"Well, yeah, sorta," Kilgharrah shrugged. "I _was_ a dragon in my past life, you know. It's not like yours, or anything, but more like an extension of energy."

Merlin decided to ponder that later, seeing as Arthur was listening. Merlin gave Kilgharrah a look, and the boy understood that the warlock didn't want Arthur getting thrown into the world of magic and past lives just yet.

"You know Killy?" Arthur whispered to Merlin.

Merlin bit his lip to prevent himself from chuckling. "Killy? Yeah, you could say we're friends."

Arthur nodded and asked to be put down. When he stood on his own two feet, he toddled over to Kilgharrah, who had bent down to the four year old's level, and whispered in his ear. Kilgharrah smiled.

"Arthur would like to know," said the older boy quite seriously, "if we could have a play-date."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Arthur, I don't think Kilgharrah would want us to bother him –"

"No, it's okay, my parents won't mind," said the once-dragon with a smile. "Actually, I think you'll want to come over."

"Why?"

"Well, like I said before, not only Arthur and his knights were reincarnated. Like my mom for example – she's Aithusa, 'cept this time 'round, her name's Ann. Kinda reversed, isn't it? I took care of her when she was a baby in our last life, now she's taking care of me. And, anyways, my baby brother is the physician….ummm, His name was Guy, right?" Kilgharrah gave him a puzzled look. "I could never really remember his name."

"_Gauis_ is your baby brother?" Merlin asked incredulously when it clicked.

Kilgharrah's eyes lit up. "Gauis! That's what his name was! Yeah, he's my baby brother. We call him Mikey nowadays, seeing as his name is Michael."

"Anyone else get reincarnated?" Merlin asked, half-sarcastically, not expecting an answer. Kilgharrah nodded.

"Yeah, I think…did you know anyone named Freya?"

The warlock swallowed a lump in his throat and Arthur gave him a curious look. "Yes."

"Great, she's my mother!"

"I thought you said Aithusa was your mother?"

Kilgharrah nodded. "Yeah, she is. And Frankie, or Freya, is my other mother."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked with a furrowed brow.

Kilgharrah rolled his eyes. "You're not that smart, are you?"

Realization dawned on Merlin's face. "Oh."

"And, um, did you know anyone named Will?"

Merlin nodded, remembering his best friend from Ealdor fondly. "Yeah. Who's he?"

Kilgharrah made a face. "Ugh, he's my older cousin that lives on the couch. Annoying bastard, he is."

"Language," Merlin hissed as he reached down and covered Arthur's ears. The little boy looked at the warlock, then the past-dragon with confusion.

"What's a bastard?"

Kilgharrah suppressed his smile at Merlin's death glare, and hurriedly changed the subject. "So anyways, are we having that play-date?"

Arthur looked up at Merlin with pleading eyes. "I guess," sighed the warlock.

"Great!" said Kilgharrah enthusiastically. He took a few steps in one direction and looked back at the warlock and the little boy. "Are you coming?"

Merlin nodded and let go of Arthur's hand so he could pick up his other crutch. He wobbled a bit, making Arthur bite his lip, then straightened up and raised his eyebrows at the past king. "Ready?" he asked the four year old.

Arthur nodded and began walking next Merlin as they caught up to Kilgharrah.

* * *

**A/N: I'm...*pants*...here! Here's...*wheezes, doubling over* Oh dear Herman...*wheezes some more*...the chapter!**

**Hey, guys. Yeah. I haven't updated in a while. Blame my grandparents. (I was in Colorado visiting them [I live in NJ] for two weeks [the week before that, I was at camp] and they have no Wi-Fi. [Suckage, I know!] So, yes, blame them for my lack of fanfiction activity.) **

**And yes, I might kill Arthur. I'm that evil. (Last I checked, the "YOU PYSCHOPATH, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT" category is winning. It's not a "no," so... *evil Morgana smirks***

**And this is the chapter in which nothing really happens. Ooooooh. (Every story's got to have one.)**

**I'm lacking creativity right now, so I'll just get to the point: Thanks for reviewing, fav-ing, and following guys! I love you people! You all get free air guitars. **


	12. Chapter 12

As it turned out, that visit to Kilgharrah's wasn't the last. Many afternoons were spent there, and many weekends, _and _many other off-school hours. At first, Merlin had been worried that Kilgharrah (or "Greg" as his name in this century turned out to be. Merlin would never get used to calling him that, though so he stuck with Kilgharrah, or if he was feeling malicious, "Killy") would get tired of having a little four year old following him around, but after just seeing the teenager play a two hour game of hide-and-seek, he changed his mind.

"Getting tired yet?" Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow as Kilgharrah jogged over to him, panting, during one of the many afternoons spent there. The past-dragon doubled over a bit before responding.

"Of course not!"

"Whatever you say…" the warlock said, shaking his head. Kilgharrah threw a reptilian-looking smile at him before running off to the back of his yard, where Arthur was obviously hiding behind a tree.

Merlin rolled his eyes fondly. This Kilgharrah was much less cryptic, and, to put it bluntly, was less of an asshole. The dragon-Kilgharrah _was_ an asshole; he'd ask life or death questions and all he'd get were those _annoying riddles!_ This Kilgharrah at least warned you before spouting out a quandary of words.

A loud wail-ish sound brought Merlin out of his thoughts. He flashed around quickly, thinking maybe Arthur had fallen and cried out, but found Franky (Freya in her previous life), Kilgharrah's or "Greg's" mother, walk out of other house, a very fussy "Mikey" in her arms. Merlin smiled politely at her and tried not to stare at his past mentor that currently was a baby. (The thought of Gauis being young once was inconceivable; seeing him as a _baby _was just plain scary.)

"Hello Merlin," said Frankie, eyes following her son chase Arthur around. She rocked "Mikey" in her arms. "How are you today?"

"Fine," he said, actually meaning it. "You?"

She looked down at the little baby in her arms and smiled. "A bit tired 'cause this one kept me up half night, but otherwise pretty good."

"Kept you up all night?" Ann (Aithusa's reincarnation) said incredulously, walking out the back door. She sidled up to her partner. "Hun, may I remind you that _I _was up the other half of the night?"

Frankie rolled her eyes and snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

Ann nudged her in return and looked at Merlin. "Can you believe her?"

The warlock put his hands up in surrender. "I'm not taking sides."

"Smart boy," Frankie nodded as she bounced Gauis ("Mikey") up and down. Her eyes narrowed for a moment. "Say, Merlin, no offence or anything, but you really still are a boy, basically. Why are babysitting Arthur? You seem smart enough for college."

Internally, Merlin cursed. Honestly, why did everyone ask the same damn questions? _"Shouldn't you be in school, why are you watching Arthur….?" _It got annoying after a while, and he could never remember all the different answers he gave to people. Vaguely, he recalled that Arthur's friend's mother asked him a similar question, but he had responded to it nearly truthfully. What the hell was he supposed to say now?

"Um…well, I like the job," he started, the words sounding forced. (He always was a terrible liar…) Ann and Frankie raised their eyebrows, and even baby Gauis (Merlin still couldn't think of him as "Mikey," no matter how hard he tried) seemed to give him a funny look.

"It pays good?" he tried with a weak smile.

Ann looked him over once, her eyes seeming to look reptilian for a moment, such as in her past life. "You, Merlin, are hiding something."

Instead of denying it, he smiled slyly and looked around quickly. "You've guessed right; I am hiding something. Secretly, I'm a thousand year old warlock and Arthur over there is the reincarnation of the real King Arthur. It's my destiny to protect him, so I stay as his babysitter to do that."

There was a long pause.

Frankie, looking a bit dumbstruck (with almost the same expression Freya had when he had broken her out of her cage), blinked a whole lot, as if that would help her comprehend what he had just said. She suddenly smiled.

"You tease," she said, shoving him on the shoulder. Ann rolled her eyes.

"Nice, Merlin, you really had us going there."

The warlock just cheekily smiled in return.

* * *

"Hey, wake up," Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear a few weeks later. The little boy covered his face with his blanket, snuggling into his sheets. "C'mon Arthur, it's your birthday. Get out of bed."

The blonde pulled his blanket down just a little, revealing his eyes. " 'S my birthday?"

Merlin got one hand under the blanket. "Yes, it is. And as your first surprise…" He tugged on the sheet, and with an indignant "_hey!_" from Arthur, he ripped it off. The little boy sat up and pouted.

"That wasn't a very good surprise."

Merlin balled up the blanket and threw it at him, racing out of the bedroom, calling back, "I have a better one waiting in the kitchen!"

A few minutes later, Arthur stomped down the hall, ever the "morning person" he was. He had his head down and was giving the floor a death glare. Birthday or not, he still wanted to sleep late.

"Cheer up!" Merlin said, smirking slightly. "I made you a special breakfast."

Arthur glared up at with as much intensity as a four – no, five year old could. "You still could've let me sleep…" he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You have school though!"

"My birthday's a holiday; can't I have off?"

The warlock fondly rolled his eyes and knelt down on one knee, so he was eye-level with Arthur. "Sorry, but no. Now, would the birthday boy like to be carried to breakfast?"

Huffing, Arthur stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, the little boy absolutely _loved_ being picked up by Merlin. It was one of the many times were Arthur could actually feel the warlock's heartbeat against his own and he could bury his face in Merlin's neck. And he could also see him eye-to-eye.

"Surprise," Merlin murmured as he set Arthur down in a chair. The little boy looked about and there on the table, he saw it.

"Jell-O for breakfast!" he squealed in delight as Merlin handed him the red liquid-solid thing covered in whipped cream. Arthur looked at Merlin with adoring eyes. "Thank you so much!"

The warlock shook his head, thinking about the gift he was planning on giving the little boy later as he turned back to the kitchen counter to clean up. Tonight, he had planned a little party for Arthur and his friends, and had even convinced Uther to take off from work, trying to give Arthur a perfect birthday.

"Finished yet?" he called over his shoulder. He got a garbled reply, so Arthur was still eating or he just had his last spoonful.

He heard a swallow. "Done!"

Merlin heading back to the table to retrieve the plate (last time Arthur had tried getting down from the chair with a bowl in his hand, he had ended dropping the bowl and cutting himself by accident). Arthur smiled brightly at him, obviously more awake since he'd had sugar.

"Can you go get dressed?" Merlin asked. The little boy suddenly frowned.

"By myself?"

Conversations of the past arose in Merlin's mind as the original Arthur's voice filled his head. He couldn't get dressed by himself either. "I think you're old enough. Why don't you try it?"

Arthur nodded uncertainly and hopped off his chair, scurrying off to his room. He came out a few minutes later, a serious look on his face, as he proudly showed that he could put his clothes on…backwards.

Merlin stifled a laugh. "C'mere, arms up."

Arthur kept his serious demeanor and raised his arms as Merlin turned his shirt the right way around, revealing the dragon design that was on the front. His brow crinkled as he looked at Merlin.

"I didn't do it right?"

Merlin smiled. "You're learning. You'll get better as you get older."

"But I'm five now! I'm older!"

Merlin ruffled his hair. "Just wait. Soon you'll dressing yourself and using the microwave and learning algebra. Before you know it, you'll be all grown up."

Arthur cocked his head to the side. "Really? How soon until I'm grown up?"

"It will take a while," Merlin said a bit sadly. "But it will seem like a short time when you look back on it."

Arthur nodded, seeming to understand, and reached for Merlin's hand. The warlock smiled, thinking of how little Arthur still was, and how much they still had together.

But, as all children, Arthur still grew up too fast for anyone's liking.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my Herman, thank you guys so much for all your input! It really helped and stopped me from throwing my computer across the room in frustration! :)**

**So, I've come to a decision: There will be sort of like an overview of Arthur growing up, like little snippets until he's thirteen were the good stuff starts. Then after that...*laughs* You'll see. **

**Oh, and I'm sorry that this was another chapter-in-which-nothing-really-happens, but it just needed it before we get into the growing up stuff and all that shit. And I'm also sorry for not updating sooner. I was attacked recently by a very vicious...plot bunny. Go ahead, yell at me. Go on. **

**And, once again, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and your opinions, they really helped and, in all honest, kept me sane as I was going crazy trying to figure out what to do. *bows* I'm forever at your service (on weekends...).**


	13. Chapter 13

The funny thing about children is that when you tell them to do something, they never do it, but when you tell them _not _to do something, suddenly, their whole existence depends on them doing the one thing you told them not to do.

Merlin supposed that's why Arthur grew older. He always told him not to grow up.

* * *

"Merlin!" seven year old Arthur whined as the warlock smoothed down his blonde hair for about the tenth time. "Cut it out!"

The warlock smirked. "Cut what out? Your hair? Well, it is getting pretty long..."

"_Mer_lin," the little boy whined again, this time at the pun. "Can you just stop?"

With an over-exaggerated roll of his eyes, Merlin nodded, only to smooth down Arthur's unruly hair again when it sprang up. The seven year old pursed his lips and kept silent, glaring off into a far corner. He knew by now that there was no arguing with Merlin.

"I can't believe you're going to eight," a voice whispered in Arthur's ear after a while. He shifted around (he was in his favorite seat: Merlin's lap) and cranked his neck so he could look at his babysitter.

"It's not my birthday tomorrow," he said, then narrowed his eyes. "Is it?"

Merlin shook his head, smiling at the little boy. "No…it's just that you're growing up so fast."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm taking too long to grow up. I wanna be grown up now, just like you!"

Merlin sighed, though he was a bit amused. "You don't want to grow up too fast. It's a bad thing."

"How can growing up be bad?"

"Growing up's not bad, it's just bad to grow up too fast."

"You make no sense, Merlin," the little blondie said moved his shoulder back, nudging the warlock. "It's like that time when you started talking in that weird lang-ah-wage." (Arthur always pronounced the word "language" as "lang-ah-wage" on account that he had trouble saying it).

Merlin smiled at the memory. It was Arthur, in fact, that had slipped into old English first. Merlin had just been holding the conversation. After about five minutes, though, the little boy had switched back to the modern day jargon and had promptly asked Merlin why he was speaking oddly. The warlock had just smiled like nothing had happened.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Is your homework done?"

"Um…."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, and put on a "bargaining" attitude. "_Alright, _but then we'll work on your spelling right after. Okay?"

Arthur nodded excitedly and hopped to the ground, Merlin slowly trailing after him. He ran straight up to the little cabinet under where the television stood and yanked open the door. Without hesitation, he reached for a DVD that he and Merlin had both seen many times.

"_The Princess Bride_?" Merlin asked, with a raised eyebrow. Though he loved the movie (it really had nothing to do with princesses all that much. It was more humorous than anything.), and he knew Arthur did too, the old Arthur (as in King Arthur) wouldn't be caught dead watching anything related to princesses.

Merlin was always discreetly testing Arthur, to see if anything would jog his memory of Camelot or his old self. So far, it had worked on a few things – little things – but the old Arthur still didn't seem to want to come out just yet. Merlin could wait though. He'd been waiting for a thousand years.

"Yep!" the little boy said excitedly. "This movie's the best!"

He handed it to Merlin, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the warlock popped it in the DVD player and turned the television on. With a flash of gold in Merlin's eyes (Arthur knew about his magic, remember), the lights went out and they both bounded over to the couch, Arthur already cuddling up to his warlock.

The movie started out, and Merlin practically _feel _Arthur smiling. No could resist _The Princess Bride._

Later into the movie, when the characters Inigo and Westley were sword dueling, Merlin felt the warmth leave his side. Arthur had gotten up, and had walked over to the corner of the room to pick up something long and colorful – an umbrella, Merlin noticed. He walked back towards Merlin, a smile on his face, and started copying the character's moves on the screen. Merlin shook his head and chuckled; Arthur loved doing this, pretending to be a swordfighter. The warlock guessed it had something to do with his past life, but for now it was just cute, seeing a little boy swing an umbrella around.

Arthur was a clumsy swordsman (or "umbrella-man," looking at his choice of weapon) when he copied Inigo. He was trying to use one hand and stand sideways. His footwork was alright though, almost too good for someone who had never actually seen a real sword (well, at least in this life). He hopped at the right moments and moved correctly when he was supposed to.

Merlin's mouth was quirked upward the whole time whilst watching Arthur fight his imaginary foe. Inigo and Westly on screen had stopped fighting already, but the little boy still was thrusting the umbrella every which way in the air.

With some newfound vigor, Arthur began to move faster, in more precise motions. He gripped umbrella with two hands now, and had puffed out his cheeks. His footwork was better than earlier, and he obviously was beating his invisible enemy. Merlin was suddenly hit with the feeling of nostalgia.

He was fighting just like the old Arthur had, right down to way he bent his elbows or how he favored one side. It was absolute perfection, almost like watching the greatest swordsman in Albion fight again.

It took a full minute before it clicked for Merlin.

Arthur was sword fighting perfectly. Just like the old Arthur.

He was remembering. Arthur was remembering how to swordfight. By extension, he was remembering who he used to be.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled in joy. The little boy looked up, and the concentrated look on his face melted off, being replaced by one of confusion. He dropped the umbrella.

Merlin scooped the blonde up in his arms (something the warlock should've stopped doing; Arthur was getting a bit big to pick up) and spun him around once, squeezing him tight.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, seriously worried. "Are you okay?"

The warlock placed him down with the biggest smile on his face. "Okay? I'm more than okay!"

Arthur cocked his head to the side, his eyes widening slightly. "I don't think you are. And why are you crying?"

Merlin touched his face and found, yes, he had been crying. Another smile broke out across his face.

"It's okay, I'm happy! So incredibly happy!"

"Why?"

Merlin was too ecstatic to answer. Arthur was remembering.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys, I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but school is an absolute BITCH and, well...okay, I through this with every story...I got writer's block, then I couldn't write anything and when that happens I just loath everything I've ever written, sooo I just hated this story, thought everyone else hated this story, and actually thought about deleting it. *shrugs* Looks like I didn't! :D (Yes, I wrote some new storied, but that was to get me out of my funk or to avoid homework.)**

**Anyways, thanks again for reviewing/fav-ing/following! Magic cream puffs to all of you~! :D**

**(BTW, sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. It's late and my laptop is dying so time is of the essence!) **


End file.
